


Locked, Stuck, And Two Sports Anchors

by in_the_bottle



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-29
Updated: 2004-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Daniel?" Dan looked up at the sound of his name. "Why are you sitting in the hallway outside your apartment?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked, Stuck, And Two Sports Anchors

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by real life events.
> 
> Not beta'd. If anyone's willing to have a go at it, let me know. ;)

"Daniel?" Dan looked up at the sound of his name. "Why are you sitting in the hallway outside your apartment?" Casey asked.

"I... uh... locked myself out."

"I see." Casey said, sliding down against the wall to sit beside Dan.

Both men sat in silence for about half a minute before Casey spoke again. "Are we just going to sit here all day or do you have a plan?"

"I have a plan."

"And?"

"I have a plan." Dan repeated himself, giving Casey a reassuring look.

"It would make me feel a lot better if you could elaborate on said plan."

"We sit here and wait."

"Who or what exactly are we waiting for?"

"I don't know. Either the building supervisor or the locksmith. I'm not too sure who'd turn up first." Dan shrugged before he was once again mesmerised by the wall in front of them.

"How long has it been?"

"About half an hour."

"Why isn't the building supervisor here yet? I thought yours live two floors down?"

"He does. But he's out on a date and no one has been able to reach him. God knows if he's even going to come back tonight."

"The locksmith?"

"Said he'd be here within an hour."

"And how long has it been?"

"Since the last time you asked?" Dan looked at his watch. "About two minutes."

"Right."

The competitive sport of wall staring continued for another minute or so before Casey once again broke the silence. "Just how did you managed to lock yourself out of your apartment?"

"I ran out of milk."

"You ran out of milk."

"Yep."

"You ran out of milk and....what? Decide that it might be a good idea to lock yourself out of your comfortable apartment just so you could sit in the hallway?"

Dan let out an exasperated sigh. "I ran out of milk. I went down to the store to get some, realised that I had not just forgotten my wallet, but my keys as well." At this point, Dan took a deep breath as though he was about to dive into the deep end of a pool. "And when I tried to follow that old lady from the fourth floor to get through the main security gate, she hit me with her handbag." Dan finished with what could only be described as a pout.

"An old lady," Casey looked at Dan, trying to school his face into some form of seriousness only to fail miserably. "Hit you with her bag." Casey managed to finish between bouts of laughter.

"She was vicious I tell you! I've never met an old lady as vicious as she is." Dan's insistence only made Casey laughed harder. "I hate you." Dan grumbled, putting his head between his knees.

"Aww... come on Danny," Casey pat Dan on his back. "You've got to admit, it's pretty funny."

"No it's not. I don't think I've met an old lady who didn't like me. I think she's evil." Dan mumbled, head still between his knees.

Casey snorted at the comment, hand still on Dan's back. "Just because an old lady doesn't like you doesn't mean she's evil."

"She is!" Dan finally raised his head. "I can sense it! A shroud of evilness surrounds her. She radiates evil like Dana radiates crazy. You'll know what I mean if you met her."

"If you say so, Daniel Kenobi." Casey replied with an indulgent smile.

"Now you're just making fun of me." Dan pouted once again.

"I'm not. I'm indulging you, there's a difference." Casey was still smiling at Dan, his hand gently rubbing Dan's back. "And did anyone ever tell you that you look cute when you pout?"

"I don't pout." The denial was automatic.

"And you look awfully cute not doing it."

Dan shrugged off Casey's hand in annoyance, and was about to come up with a cleaver retort as to why he was not pouting like a petulant five-year-old when a voice from down the hall called out, "Someone called a locksmith?!"

"Here!" Dan stood up, waving to a twenty-something blond guy in a dark blue jumpsuit with a company logo that proclaimed, "We've got THE Key" in bright yellow letters.

"You're – " He looked at the slip of paper in his hand before looking back up at Dan again. "Danielle?"

Casey tried to cover up his sniggers with fake coughs. His efforts earned him a glare from Dan.

"Daniel." Dan corrected.

"Right. Always did say that Sarah couldn't spell. So, what's the problem?"

"That's my apartment, now get me back in." Dan pointed at his front door.

After a minute or so of sticking wires into the keyhole, the apartment door swung open miraculously.

"Finally!" Dan exclaimed, rushing back into his apartment. "Casey, pay the man!" He shouted before the bathroom door slammed shut.

"That'll be ninety dollars."

"Ninety dollars for one minute?!" Casey pulled out his wallet. "I think I might be in the wrong business." He picked out a couple of fifty-dollar note and handed it to the locksmith. "Keep the change."

"Thanks, man."

Casey closed the door once the locksmith left, hanging his coat up on the hooks behind the door. He was about to grab a beer from the fridge when he realised he still had his wallet in his hands. Walking back to the front door, he slipped his wallet back into his coat pocket; the slight jingle of keys made him paused.

Slowly, he reached into the pocket and pulled out his keys.

"Casey?"

"Uh... yeah?" Casey was still staring at the set of keys in his hand.

"Why are you standing there?"

"Umm...nothing." He had a feeling Dan was going to kill him the moment he found out that Casey had the spare key to his apartment with him all along.

The End


End file.
